The present invention generally relates to premises wiring systems for providing power, telecommunications and data connections between a plurality of work stations or areas, generally within the same building. More particularly, it relates to a transition converter and to a flexible coupling connector for making gradual curved connections between spaced-apart wiring duct or wiring system members.
Premises wiring may include a plurality of wires or cables extending between any number of work stations and between work stations and other system elements such as junction boxes, switching stations, control panels and the like. The wires and cables to and from a given location are usually tied together to form bundles. Moreover, most bundles are disposed within wiring ducts to support the bundles, provide better wire management and to provide protection to the wires or cables making up the wiring system. The wiring ducts are mounted to wall, floor or ceiling structures. Generally, these wiring ducts are provided with a four-sided, square or rectangular cross-sectional configuration. Preferably the duct is provided with a removable cover permitting access to the wire or cable bundle housed within it, so that wires may be added, removed or replaced with relative ease.
Recently optical fiber cables have become important in premises wiring systems in both telecommunications and data transmission circuitry. This is primarily because optical fibers have much higher data transmission rates than corresponding hard wired, electrically-based systems. Moreover, optical fibers are generally unaffected by electromagnetic interference, so that purer substantially noise-free transmissions are provided. In addition, shielding and jacketing of the cables can be eliminated, making them easier and less expensive to install and use.
A major disadvantage encountered with fiber optic cables is that they cannot be sharply bent at right angles without breaking or damaging the fibers. This limitation can make it difficult to install optical fiber based circuits and systems into existing duct work as well as in new installations. For example, ducting junctions at corners of wall panels, between overhead ceiling panels and wall panels, between floor panels and wall panels and to and from junction boxes or switching stations or the like frequently require wires or cables to be bent at right angles. Moreover, building structures such as supports, columns, plumbing and previously installed duct work may require sharp bends in some installations. For circumstances in which some or all of the wiring system must include optical fiber cables, new installations and modified installations including gradual curved bends in place of sharp right angle bends must be provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling connector capable of providing a gradually curved connection between the ends of spaced apart wiring duct members.
It is another object of the invention, to provide a gradually curved coupling connector capable of connecting the ends of existing wiring duct products.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal flexible transition connector having six axes of change in one fitting for making gradual curved connections between ducts and ducting system elements useful in a broad range of wiring system configurations and contexts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a transition coupling for connecting the end of a multi-sided wiring duct member to the cylindrical end of a flexible tubing duct member for making gradually curved bends in a wire or cable duct system.